


Tortured Mind // A Sonadow Fanfiction

by The_girlwhowrotebooks



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Sonadow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16436408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girlwhowrotebooks/pseuds/The_girlwhowrotebooks
Summary: NOTE: Not my story! This is a rewrite of Tortured Mind by genocidersyo2015 on Wattpad! Link below :)https://www.wattpad.com/140052195-tortured-mind-chapter-1Sonic's friends decide to capture Shadow. Tails wants to run tests on Shadow to see if he has any weaknesses. Will this bring back memories of his tortured past? What will happen when Sonic finds out? Read 'Tortured Mind' to find out!





	1. Chapter 1

It had all started in a battle between Team Sonic (Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and Silver) and the Eggman Empire (Eggman, Shadow and all his robots). Sonic and Shadow were involved in their own duel.

Sonic threw another punch, Shadow dodged it with ease. “Just give it up, Shadow!” Sonic said with a cocky tone in his voice.

“Why would I give up, when I have the upper hand?” Shadow launched a chaos spear towards Sonic. As the spears hit the ground, smoke surrounded the battlefield. Sonic looked around but couldn’t see through the thick smoke. He was suddenly kicked to the ground by Shadow. The smoke disappeared and Sonic sat back up to see Shadow walking towards him.

 _“I can’t stand fighting him! Why can’t we be friends?”_ He thought. Sonic had always crushed on Shadow. Obviously Shadow thought differently. He held a chaos spear above his head and was ready to end this battle.

“Goodbye forever, Sonic the Hedgehog.” He said. Suddenly there was a huge explosion. Both hedgehogs were flung away a few feet. Team Sonic came to help him up. “Hey, Sonic, you alright?” Knuckles asked with an outstretched hand to help him up. Sonic nodded and took Knuckles’ hand and stood up.

“Did you take care of Shadow?” Tails asked.

“That explosion blew him away somewhere. What even was it?” He wondered.

“Uh, that was me destroying Eggman’s newest mech.” Knuckles bragged. Sonic looked at him with a face that was stamped with the word ‘boring’.

“Well, now that’s over with, I’m gonna go for a run. See ya!” and Sonic ran off, signalling a mini salute towards the others. Amy sighed, “That’s our Sonic, always in a hurry to run.” They all heard a beeping noise coming from somewhere. “Oh hey, it’s my tracker!” Tails exclaimed, pulling out a small device that resembled a DS.

“Who’s picking it up?” Silver asked, coming in for a closer look.

“I don’t know, but let’s have a look.” They followed the beeping towards an unconscious Shadow, who was lying under a tree. The tree had a large dent in it. “The force of the explosion must have knocked Shadow back so hard, causing him to pass out.”

“Well, what do we do now?” Silver asked. (So many questions, Silver!)

“Maybe this is a chance to get Shadow out of the way!” Knuckles suggested. Everyone looked at him, confused. “What do you mean, Knux?” Amy asked him. Knuckles explained, “I mean, we could take him back to Tails’ lab, maybe run some tests and figure out his weakness, plus, if we have Shadow, he won’t be any trouble to us.”

“That’s a good idea! Now, all we have to do is get him back to my lab without waking him up.” Tails said. “Maybe Silver can use chaos control to get us there.” Amy suggested. They all looked at Silver, who was kind of nervous about this whole situation.

“Guys, I’m not sure this is a good idea. This is pretty much kidnapping and I don’t think it’s right! Maybe we should tell Sonic.” Silver said. “No. We can’t tell Sonic.” Knuckles replied.

“Why?” asked Amy.

“Because, I know that if we decide to keep Shadow as our prisoner, Sonic will want to set Shadow free and he’ll be a threat again!” Knuckles told them.

“Then it’s agreed. No one tells Sonic about this.” Tails said. (Damn, Tails! Why you gotta betray your best friend like that?) Everyone nodded, except for Silver, who was still apprehensive. “Please, Silver? You have to help us.” Amy looked at Silver with puppy eyes. Silver sighed. “Fine… But this still doesn’t seem right.”

Tails pulled out a chaos emerald and handed it to Silver. He used his telekinesis to move Shadow to them. They teleported in a bright flash as Silver said “Chaos control!”


	2. Chapter 2

(I N . T A I L S ' . L A B)  
Shadow’s eyes started to slowly open. He tried to sit up but something stopped him. He looked down at his arms. 2 straps holding down each wrist. He looked towards his legs. 2 straps held him down by his ankles. He could also see a large strap holding down his torso, but he was still able to move his head.

He was in a white metal room, beside him was a small cart. The room was empty except for him, the table and the cart. The cart had shots on it.

Shadow had a dark secret that no one knew. He started panicking, “No, no! I have to get out of here!” He thought. He struggled as hard as he could.

“It’s no use, Shadow. You can’t break them.” A voice behind him said. He looked up, walking in was Tails, Amy, Knuckles and Silver. He looked at them angrily, and kept trying to escape.

“You can’t break them, you have to undo them properly.” Tails said.

“Let me go!” Shadow yelled.

“I’m afraid we can’t do that. This is a chance to stop you from bothering us ever again. In case we have to kill you.” Knuckles said, pounding his fists together. Shadow’s eyes widened in horror.

“We’re not going to kill you, Knuckles is being over-dramatic. Tails just wants to run some tests on you and find your weakness. That being said, if we ever do need to destroy you…” Amy said. Silver stayed silent. It just didn’t feel right. Tails walked over to the small cart which held tools and needles. He picked up a shot.

“We need to take some blood from him, can you guys keep him still for me?” Tails asked. Shadow’s eyes widened and he struggled more, though he knew he couldn’t escape. Everyone surrounded Shadow, Knuckles held down the left side of his body, Silver on the right and Amy at his shoulders. Tails came up with the needle.

“Come on, the ultimate life form isn’t afraid of needles, is he?” Knuckles teased at Shadow.

“Knuckles, stop it!” Silver snapped at him.

“What?! I’m just teasing him a little.” Knuckles said. Tails came even closer to Shadow, who fought all he could. Silver looked into Shadow’s eyes and saw something he never thought he would from someone like Shadow. Fear.

“Come on! It’s just one shot, relax!” Knuckles said. Suddenly, his hand which was holding down Shadow’s foot leaned all the way to the left, breaking his foot. Shadow’s eyes clenched closed as he bit his lip trying not to scream from the pain. Silver’s eyes went rather wide. He looked at the red echidna, annoyed.

“Knuckles!” He yelled.

“Oops.” Knuckles said, not caring about the red and black hedgehog. Tails stabbed the needle into Shadow’s arm, causing him to grit his teeth.

(2 . M I N U T E S . O F . B L O O D . T A K I N G . L A T E R)  
Tails was done, and he took the needle out. “Ok, you can let go.” Tails said. They all took their hands off of him. Shadow breathed heavily and was barely awake. “I’ll do the other tests later. Let’s go, guys.” Tails said, leading the others away from Shadow.

‘I can’t believe that happened… again…’ Shadow thought before passing out. What he didn’t know was that Silver was reading his thoughts.

‘Again?... What does that mean?... Maybe I should look deeper.’ Silver thought. He looked around, making sure no one was around before placing a hand on Shadow’s head. He used his powers to look inside his mind. He stopped suddenly when he found the answer to it all. He took a step back, eyes wide. He was shaking in anger. “Shadow, I’m so sorry.” He said in shame. ‘I have to tell Sonic so he can rescue Shadow!’ He thought to himself. He pulled out his phone, clicked on Sonic’s caller I.D and it rang for a few seconds before Sonic picked up.

(O N . T H E . P H O N E)  
SONIC: Hello? Sonic here.  
SILVER: Sonic? It’s Silver. Can we meet somewhere to talk?  
SONIC: Sure, what about?  
SILVER: I’ll tell you when we meet up.  
SONIC: Okay, where are we meeting?  
SILVER: Your house.  
SONIC: Okay.  
SILVER: See you in 10.  
SONIC: Okay, see ya then.  
SILVER: Thanks, Sonic.  
(H A N G S . U P)

Silver looked back at Shadow and felt bad for him. He ran out the door to Sonic’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOT MY WORK!!  
> Reminder: This is a rewrite of genocidersyo2015's book 'Tortured Mind' on Wattpad. All credit goes to them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!  
> Just a reminder, this isn't my original story, just a rewrite of @genocidersyo2015's story 'Tortured Mind' on Wattpad. Link to the original story in the description! All credit goes to them. I have full permission to post this here :)


End file.
